This invention relates to containers for recyclable trash waste and other materials that need temporary storage, and more particularly to those containers-brackets or holder-container units formed to have more than one compartment to store the regular trash or garbage. To this unit at least one additional compartment or unit is formed and particularly characterized by two or more handle like ear or bracket extensions of the upper wall periphery for temporarily receiving plastic trash bag and holding it in place by the trash bag handle loops.
In the marketing and production of devices to recycle trash, cans, miscellaneous items, garbage, and other waste materials; various containers have been patented, designed, manufactured and sold. These devices normally are designed as single or multiple containers to receive and contain the waste materials temporarily just in the form they are created.
Examples of some are:
______________________________________ D-308,272 D-312,159 D-310,744 D-312,522 D-311,801 D-313,684 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 312,159 and 312,522 each show a cupboard or cabinet design that could not function and does not teach any functioning, concerning holding specifically sized plastic bag in the open condition. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,801 shows a plurality of containers that have foot operated lids arranged in an aggregation of subjectively acceptable pattern for sorting, but under no conceivable skill without using new inventive skills, could the art and appearance of this patent be stretched to cover, the pertinent teachings of specialized use for holding eared bags in an open condition cooperating with a lidded surrounds that make the combination substantially air tight herein. The remaining design patents, namely; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 308,272; 310,744; and 311,801 each suffer from the absence of any disclosure of a lidding, a pair of tabs, ears, or handles to hold a bag in the open position.
It is well known that various purveyors or merchandisers of articles of original merchandise, quite often provide free plastic carrying bags for the purveyor and the customer to place the articles of merchandise to be carried. For a particular industry or segment of commerce, the plastic bags are usually of a uniform and consistent size and shape. Further, after the first use, these bags become "a glut on the market", even to the extent that the stores or merchandisers are providing separate containers for the customers to bring back to the store for recycling these once used plastic bags.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide;
a. A temporary storage bracket for these relatively uniform recyclable plastic bags to be conveniently and sanitarily stored in an bag open position cooperating with the device surrounds to provide a temporary lidding means to keep the contents of the plastic bag from reacting warmly with the air and smelling. This being done selectively adjacent to the regular main trash or waste container or containers, to receive other recyclable material such as aluminum cans or independent of the cans.
b. A convenient eared or ear-handled means of holding at least one plastic bag temporarily, in a controlled open mouth shape, to provide a "held open" plastic holder-container, into which other recyclable can be disposed. This holder-container is preferably but not necessarily located at the customer's preferred regular trash receptacle position. This makes it convenient to place the, to be recycled, material in the plastic bag for further recycling. Once provided by the grocery store, it can now be used for a second time.
c. A sanitary smell resistant or smell proof means of greater stability in combination with the container to which the plastic bag holder-container is attached, than the stability of either the base container alone or the holder-container alone. This provided means of storing one or more plastic storage bags with integral handles, usually from a single merchandising type of source, in a nesting and compact space saving location, adjacent to the regular trash container for serial use as recyclable temporary containers.
d. An effective sanitary means of controlling smell emanating from the recyclable article holder-container through the use of a friction fitting lid that allows soft plastic handles to deform and seal between the lid and the upper periphery of the bag holder-container.
e. A temporary storage place utilizing commerical give away plastic bags.